


Images No. 8 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Images No. 8 (a 221B)

Just then, John’s mobile trilled. My audience gasped. I nodded. The timing was coincidental, though stellar for my image.

“Mycroft.” John handed me the phone.

While I listened, John’s eyes and tongue wandered, imagining Her Highness’ creative and thorough weeklong session. It was… foreign… to see him picture someone else that way.

I rang off.

“You’d think they’d be more careful about compromising pictures,” he said. Sometimes he doesn’t even realise he’s keeping up.

Kat finally cottoned on – then became confused. “Wait, this is about… her?”

John’s face said: _What’s not to understand?_ Too much to hope they’d stay together.

I summarised. “The royal boudoir photos were unrelated to Adobe’s demands until Percy tapped a dodgy acquaintance for help with the latter. This unsavoury colleague learnt of the princess pictures somehow and decided software fees were small beer. Now he’s imagining a lucrative payment from the Crown. No idea the fire he’s playing with, and no understanding they’d never leave the files with you. It’s not the princess in danger here. Harry’s just received a blackmail demand and guessed the problem.”

I circled the studio while their gears ground. That bare abdomen looks just like John’s, observed my salivary glands.

“My God!” Kat caught up.

“Jesus.” And John.

Right then. “We’ll find them through the website. Anyone have a hacker buddy?”


End file.
